


Unison

by lilacsigil



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, Gen, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 22:19:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: Justice of Torencan unite itself one last time.(Written for 100words challenge: "The End".)





	Unison

"Emergency!" 

_Justice of Toren_ 's voice blared from every speaker, every data device, every console. Sleepy soldiers tumbled from their quarters.

The alerts stopped. 

A Var ancillary appeared at the end of the hall. "Return to your quarters," it said calmly. It must be fresh: wet, its lips bleeding. The soldiers shrugged and complained and shuffled back towards sleep, when an Esk ancillary suddenly clubbed the Var to the deck. 

"Emergency," the ancillary said. The Var ancillary started to fight back, then both stopped and sang in unison instead. 

The funerary song rang out for almost twelve seconds before the flash.


End file.
